A need exists for an easy to use, scientifically accurate drug screening device that can photograph, measure, and store images, pupil diameter data and iris images for a wide range of subjects and compare pupil diameters and irises to known ranges to determine if a subject has been using a neurologically impairing or a cognitively impairing substance.
A need exists for an easy to use, non-invasive, scientifically accurate and rapid drug and chemical screening device that can be used with a wide range of subjects to capture still and moving images of the right and left irises and pupils of a subject. The device can then compare images taken in real time against previous images, all captured under exacting conditions to determine if that subject has been using or has been exposed to any substance known to depress the central nervous system.
A need exists for a quick screening device, less than 5 minutes, for testing individuals that are exposed to grease, radiator fluid, deicing agents, dry cleaning chemicals, and commercial solvents which are identified by the US Environmental Protection Agency as known agents that depress the central nervous system of an individual.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.